


Queen of the NIght

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Faramir sees a legend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 200 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Berúthiel

“You can see them on dark nights. Sailing toward Umbar, Queen Berúthiel and her cats.” 

Parents told their children the story, never believing it true. It was just a scary story. Faramir had heard this tale all his life and never gave it a second thought until one night in late October. He couldn’t sleep and he went up to the top of the wall in the White City. As he sat and gazed out onto the Anduin flowing by, he saw her. 

She stood at the helm of a long, dark ship, staring straight ahead. All around her were cats. None of them came anywhere near her. He wondered if she could possibly be as bad as the stories, so bad that her husband sent her home to her own people. He made her take her army of spies, her cats. 

He wondered how old she was. Was she real or a ghost? Did she bear ill will to all? 

She sailed out of sight. 

The next night, he gazed out at the same hour and saw her yet again. This time she turned her head and looked at him. He shivered, feeling the cold to his very bones.


End file.
